Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a rack configured to secure various objects and, more particularly, relates to a rack configured to secure various objects of varying size, dimension, and number.
Description of Related Art
When people travel, they will typically have a need to carry, haul, or transport various items. One way in which people transport their items is by attaching a rack to the roof of their vehicle. The rack can usually secure a specific item to the roof of the vehicle. However, the racks of the past have not had multifunctional uses and could not secure items of varying size, dimension, and number to the roof of a vehicle. As such, there is a need for a multifunctional rack that secures various objects of varying size and number.